1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device that has two or more bodies connected to be relatively movable each other and a method for selecting its operation mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the portable electronic device has a size that can be easily carried around by a user and provides certain functions to users upon being controlled electrically. An example of the portable electronic device will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show the related art slide type mobile terminal. Of the mobile terminal, first and second bodies 10 and 20 are connected to be slidable each other along a sliding direction S. General keys 11 for inputting numbers and characters are arranged on the first body 10, while a display 21 that outputs visual information such as time information and function keys 23 that receive an input for executing a particular function are arranged on the second body 20. A microphone and a speaker are not shown.
The first and second bodies 10 and 20 relatively move in the closed state or in a power saving mode (namely, in the state as shown in FIG. 1A) and in an opened state or in a standby mode (namely, in the state as shown in FIG. 1B).
In the power saving mode, the display 21 does not display any information, and when the mobile terminal is changed to the standby mode, the display 21 outputs or displays simple information such as time. In the standby mode state, the user may make a call by manipulating the general keys 11 or select a different operation mode, e.g., a text transmission mode or an image capture mode, by manipulating the function keys 23.
According to the mode selecting method, the user should change the mobile terminal from the closed state to the opened state and then select a desired operation mode from the entire menu by manipulating the function keys 23 several times. This operation mode selecting method causes user inconvenience in using the mobile terminal.
Therefore, alternatively, a hot key method is employed in which when some of the function keys 23 are manipulated one time, a corresponding operation mode is executed or outputted (displayed) on the display 21.
However, in the hot key method, a key should be allocated to every operation mode, so the number of function keys 23 increases proportionally. The increase in the number of keys makes the exterior of the portable electronic device complicate and leads to an increase in the overall size of the portable electronic device.